Passenger vehicles, such as automobiles for example, may include one or more seat assemblies that may be configured to support occupants within the vehicle. A seat assembly may include a seat bottom and a seat back, which can be supported on the seat bottom. In turn, the seat bottom may be secured to or otherwise supported on a floor located within a passenger compartment of the vehicle. For example, the seat assembly may be supported by one or more seat track assemblies for movement in the fore and aft directions (e.g., forward and backward) along the floor of the vehicle.
The seat assemblies may be configured to be selectively assembled with and/or disassembled from the passenger vehicle. By way of non-limiting example, one or more seat assemblies may be disassembled from a seat track and removed from the vehicle. Typically, one or more seat assemblies may be slid and/or moved into a predetermined position along the lower track. For example, and without limitation, one or more seat assemblies may be slid toward a front of the passenger compartment until the one or more seat assembly is prevented from traveling further along the lower track. The one or more seat assemblies may then be disassembled from the lower track. Conversely, the one or more seat assemblies may be assembled with the lower track in order to, for example, and without limitation, place the one or more seat assemblies back into the vehicle.
Additionally, the one or more seat assemblies may include a predefined travel distance relative to the lower track. For example, and without limitation, the one or more seat assemblies may be configured to travel along the lower seat rail between a forward most position and a rearward most position. The one or more seat assemblies may be slid along the lower tracks in order to, for example, and without limitation, selectively adjust an amount of space between various seat rows within the vehicle. However, because the one or more seat assemblies may be configured to travel within the predefined distance along the lower track, the amount of space between the various seat rows may be limited to the travel distance of the seat assemblies. Accordingly, a system configured to allow the seat assemblies to travel further along the lower track and/or to allow the seat assemblies to be assembled with and/or disassembled from the lower track in various positions may be desirable.